


fading

by Ramencat5



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comment with title suggestions please and thanks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunjin comforts Minho, I need a better title, I wrote this instead of doing work, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Surgery Mention, Sweet, also comment with songs tht remind you of jinnie and i'll make him a playlist in my card, btw I'm making him a card! any ideas would be much appreciated bc I wanna finish it by his bday :), hyunjin best boy, i miss him, it's just about the surgery Lee Know had as a kid that left a scar on his stomach, scar mention, so i wrote hyunho fluff, soft, still tagging just in case, the others are mentioned - Freeform, writing this because i miss hyunie and wanted to see more minho content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramencat5/pseuds/Ramencat5
Summary: Minho's feeling a tad insecure about the scar on his stomach. Hyunjin helps him feel better.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	fading

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I miss Hyunjin and want to write/see more Minho hurt/comfort

Minho sighed.

The bedsheets were cool against his skin. He ran his arm across them, letting it soothe him.

Small things like this made his nights more relaxing, especially after a long day of work. Even though his eyes refused to close, and sleep seemed a fuzzy, distant thing that barely grazed his mind, he was resting peacefully.

He rolled over and shifted into a more comfortable position, reaching out to pull his bed curtain to turn in for the night. As he did so, his shirt rode up, exposing most of his stomach.

He paused.

It was funny really, that he was confident about himself until it came to his stomach. Sure, he exercised and his body looked reasonably good.

The scar on his stomach was less than attractive, though.

He knew it was not a big deal, but he was never satisfied with how it looked. Once upon a time it had been a thin line, barely noticeable on his abdomen. Over time it stretched out and turned into a bigger mark, one he refused to let see the light of day. Crop tops were a no from him for that reason, although he wondered how he would look in them.

His fingers uncurled and the curtain fell back, swaying slightly as it settled. He began to trace the outline of the scar with his fingers, mindlessly gliding them over his skin.

Hyunjin walked into their room. It was early for him, considering Minho usually fell asleep before the younger went through his nightly routine. He crawled into his bed and scrolled through his phone for a while, glancing at Minho from time to time. The look in his eyes was something Hyunjin rarely ever saw.

"Hyung," he said, gaining the attention of the older.

"Hmm?"

Hyunjin noticed his fingers kept circling a small area on his body. He set his phone down and went over to Minho. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff." Minho shrugged. He was unable to pinpoint the exact thoughts that were floating around in his head. All he knew was that they were less than positive. "Will it ever fade?"

Hyunjin lay down beside him like the cuddlebug he was, and for once Minho stayed still and let him close the gap between them so they could cuddle.

"You know, it looks pretty."

Minho sighed, finally pulling his hand away. He shifted so Hyunjin was pressed against his back, the sensation comforting him.

"It does?"

Hyunjin nodded, dipping his chin into his hyung's shoulder with every movement. He leaned forward and raised a tentative hand to Minho's shirt, stopping just inches away from touching him.

Minho had no protests, so Hyunjin poked him with a giggle. Then he slowly trailed them along Minho's skin until he reached the scar. It was noticeable, but Hyunjin could not call it a flaw. It was one of the features Minho had that made him, well, him.

And he was a beautiful person.

He breathed out and traced around it in his own way, sometimes circling it, sometimes moving along its length.

"Hey Jinnie?"

Minho's voice was soft. He spoke slowly, as if he was struggling to speak through his tiredness.

Hyunjin hummed.

"Thanks."

The repetitive motion was helping him drift into slumber, and Hyunjin caught the smile that remained on his face when his eyes closed fully and his breathing slowed.

Before he knew it, he was bending over to kiss the scar.

He pulled Minho's shirt to cover him afterwards, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sleep well, hyung."


End file.
